


Love Stories

by Misha C Reynard (VillainAdvisor)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Love, M/M, Master/Servant, Multi, Other, Rescue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainAdvisor/pseuds/Misha%20C%20Reynard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love Stories of Hetalia Axis Powers and World Series. Yaoi, Yuri and Straightness. Please do enjoy, it is quite mature and graphic, Graphic Yaoi Spooning and Graphic Yuri Love and Straight Sex;This is my First Hetalia Fanfiction. This is a Girl Boy Chapter. The other Chapters will be Yuri and Yaoi. This is between Spain's Older Sister and Hong Kong. Castile x Honkon. Please enjoy, I do not own the Hetalia Franchise.</p><p>Kisses XX 3</p><p>P.S.<br/>I wrote this back in 2011 when I was also madly had a crush on a girl who cosplayed Spain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Stories

It was a quiet morning; it was the start of the morning, the sun already up high, and the birds just waking up. The river was flowing as usual, passing a wooden pier in a field. On the wooden pier, sat a boy; more closely a young adult who had clean black hair. He wore a red shirt, green shorts, white socks and brown shoes. He was holding a stuffed black and white skeleton kitty toy. He was looking at his own reflection in the water and he was sad. This was Hong Kong; just recently he had been left on the pier by England.

He had been left out in the cold and was wishing someone to be close to him. He felt the cold wind rush past him, it was very windy today. Hong Kong was an area of China, but China had refused him also. He turned his head round, but he could see no one. It was lonely on the pier in the field.

Just a few hundred metres away, a brown haired female was running through the field. She was looking for someone specific. She had long brown hair and was wearing female matador outfit. This was Spain; and she was in the fields looking for China to ask about an export of wine coolers. She skipped to the end of the field and saw a person on the pier. From the back, it looked like China. She ran towards him and jumped onto him. She and the person in front of her fell into the water.

Spain resurfaced and looked at the person. She looked closer; it was not China, but one of his previously owned areas, Hong Kong. Spain saw that Hong Kong was not even moving, but floating on the surface of the water. She became worried and swam over to him, trying to wake him up.

"Hong Kong, wake up, great what was his name again" she said. She pulled him out off the water and pulled him onto the grass. She began giving him the kiss of life. She did this a few times, although after a few kisses, she enjoyed it, until she felt him breath back. She straightened herself up, and looked down at Hong Kong.

"Hey, wake up, what is your name?" she asked him. When he opened his eyes, he saw a beautiful girl standing above him. He tried to smile, but coughed water and sat up. He had heard her question and thought for a moment.

"My name is Honkon, and you are?" he asked her, his eyes still fuzzy from the water. Spain looked down on him and sighed, smiling and becoming happier.

"I am Spain's older sister, Castile," she said. She looked down on Honkon and felt bad for him. He had been left alone here by China. In her last meeting with China, he had mentioned on throwing away some past toys. If he meant Honkon, she really hated China for treating a child he raised a plaything. She helped him get up and he was all wet. He walked from her to a branch and took off his shirt. Her immediate reaction was her cheeks becoming redder. It seemed Honkon did not mind her and she noticed she was also wet. She looked back at Honkon. He had constructed something. He had used some old blankets to create four walls, a small room, what it looked like. She stepped closer and Honkon directed her towards it.

"You seem cold and wet. Dry your clothes, I will make us a fire and get some food" he said. He walked off without his shirt. Castile smiled at what he did for her. She turned round and something horrified her. Honkon had scars on his back and arms, she had not noticed earlier, she assumed maybe it was beating from England or China. She went into the four wall changing room and undressed herself to nudity. She placed everything to dry and thought what she would wear to cover herself up. She turned around and found on another branch a large t-shirt, it was oversized, but at least it would cover up all the necessary parts. She put it on, she noticed she had taken some time to take everything off and put something on. She peeked out of the changing room and saw that a fire was going and something that had meat was cooking. She could not see Honkon anywhere. She walked towards the fire and smelled the food scent.

"Its Barbecue" a voice said behind her. She stumbled back, and a rock tripped her. She fell back and expected to hit the ground. But as she opened her eyes she saw that she had been caught in the arms of Honkon. She blushed for what he did for her. He helped her up and she sat down next to him on a rock. She received the food from him. As she ate him, she noticed he ate little, and had her find her strength back. She finished her food and what was left; Honkon wrapped up and placed it on some wood.

"So how is the shirt doing for you?" he asked Castile. She looked at him and blushed, not even pushing the shirt down to cover her parts. She wanted to ask him something.

"Its alright. Honkon, Can I ask you something?" she asked him. He nodded to her request.

"Why are being so nice to me?" she asked. She knew that men usually had the motive of sex. Honkon sighed and looked at her. He knelt down on one knee. Castile's heard skipped a beat, was Honkon proposing to her.

"Miss Castile Spain, Can you become my owner?" he asked her. The question was a surprise itself. Honkon was asking to her servant. She wanted someone to boss around and plus he was cute and adorable and had repaid her with her rescues. She stood up and made her choice. She gave him her hand.

"Honkon, from this day, I am your owner and you are my servant" she said. Honkon smiled and looked up at her.

"Yes Master" he said.


End file.
